


More Than a Little Hot

by heeroluva



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original request was: Cougar sometimes needs rougher than he can get from Jensen, and sneaks off to Roque, but when Jensen gives Cougar an ultimatum, Roque comes up with the solution to try it with all three of them.</p><p>I skipped straight to the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Little Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



Today Jensen decided he wanted to watch, and what a spectacular view it was. Roque was sprawled up against the headboard legs spread wide with Cougar between his legs. Cougar’s lips were stretched wide around the thickness of Roque’s cock as his head bobbed up and down. One of Roque’s hands was knotted in the length of Cougar’s hair at the back of his neck both to guide him and to give Jensen an unobstructed view, while the other hand was busy with Cougar’s ass.

Roque suddenly pushed down on Cougar’s head, forcing more of his cock into Cougar’s mouth than was comfortable. Jensen met Roque’s eyes over Cougar’s head, and the look on the older man’s face dared him to make a move, to stop him. Jensen’s eyes were drawn back down to Cougar, to the visible bulge in his throat, to the wet sounds he was making, to the tears leaking from his eyes, but he wasn’t struggling to get away, and his cock hung hard and heavy between his legs. 

Groaning at the sight, Jensen palmed his neglected cock through the too tight material of his BDUs. When Jensen met Roque’s eyes again, Roque’s wide smile said he won. Smiling back, Jensen shrugged and decided to just enjoy the show. Maybe he couldn’t give Cougar that himself, but he was man enough to admit it was more than a little hot.


End file.
